Forgive Me
by frozenmoondust
Summary: How will Hermione and Ron react to the prophecy? It's a songfic to Forgive Me by Evanescence.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any other related topics. Tragically... speaking of which, I tragically don't own this song either. It's Forgive Me, by Evanescence. Beautiful, beautiful song.  
  
AN: alright! Yes, Millie is indeed back for more! Hope that you enjoy this fic. It is tragically only a one shot :P and it's a bit fluffy... but I still hope that you enjoy it! Don't forget to RR!   
  
huggles you all  
  
btw. It's (Harry/Hermione)  
  
Love Millie  
  
bForgive Me/b  
  
It had been a glorious Saturday, with bright blue sky and the warm Autumn rays beeming down upon Hogwarts. The soft brown earth covered in a soft green abundance of grass. What's more, is that Harry had been able to spend the day with his absolute two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
  
The sun had finally sunken behind the forbidden forest leaving the sky dark and devoid of light. So Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room with his best friends doing homework.  
  
'Perfect thing to put a damper on the day, isn't it?' Ron grumbled as he wrote out his long potions essay.  
  
'Yes, but it's best we get this out of the way now isn't it? So if tomorrow is another great day, we don't have to spend it inside doing homework.' Hermione muttered back as she pulled out her tenth length of scroll parchment.  
  
'How have you got so much already you bitch?' Ron pestered as he noticed this.  
  
Hermione looked at him sternly. 'Because I'm actually focused on the task at hand, and I pay attention to Professor Snape in class.'  
  
And they were off. The two of them were always at each others throats and it annoyed Harry something shocking. He loved his best friends and all, it just irks him that they always have to be bickering. It especially annoyed him now, when it was only three months ago that he lost his beloved Godfather and learnt about the prophecy. The prophecy. He still had yet to tell Ron and Hermione about the prophecy, and what it entailed.  
  
Hermione was by far the most intelligent student at Hogwarts and because she knew him so well, he knew that she was bound to know that something was bothering him, if she hadn't already. Hermione's a good friend like that, she always lets him have his space when she knows that something is bothering him.  
  
Ron on the other hand is completely oblivious to it all. If something was wrong with Harry, it is usually not until Hermione points it out that Ron realises. That is not always the case, but it usually is.  
  
'I'm right aren't I Harry?' Ron demanded looking at him as he brought Harry back from his reverie.  
  
'Huh? Oh I don't know,' came Harry's muttered response as he looked back down at his homework. He blushed as he realised he had been staring at Hermione for quite some time.  
  
'What's up mate?' Ron queried as he looked at Harry. 'Something bothering you?'  
  
Harry remained silent, looking as his almost finished essay blankly. He knew he had to tell them sooner or later; he just didn't want to burden them with it. However, the Common Room had cleared out now and it was just the three of them. Perhaps now may be his best, and only, opportunity.  
  
'Harry?' Hermione's soft angelic voice rang in his ear. He looked up, startled.  
  
'Sorry, it's just my mind is a little pre-occupied at the moment.' He said.  
  
'I know,' she replied quietly, 'It has been since before the holidays.'  
  
IDammit, how did I just know it! /IHe thought.  
  
'Harry, you know you can talk to us if you need to, right?' Hermione asked cautiously.  
  
'Yeah.' Came Harry's muffled reply. He looked up at them, 'I do know that. That is why I do need to speak to you, because you're my friends and you have the right to know. Aside from that you /I to know.'  
  
'What is it Harry?' Hermione asked, concern clearly written across her face.  
  
He observed her for a moment, before looking directly into her eyes. '"IThe one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will make him his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies /I..."' he repeated to her, his voice hoarse. The prophecy brought along with it, many horrible memories.  
  
'What was that about?' She asked him looking at him horror struck.  
  
'You remember last year in the department of Mysteries, how we came across all those prophecies, real prophecies?' both Ron and Hermione nodded slowly. 'Well, that's what the one with my name on it said.' Harry looked down at his feet again.  
  
'No fucking way.' Ron breathed  
  
'But it's not real though! There is no way it could be real!' Hermione exclaimed tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
ICan you forgive me again  
  
I don't know what I said But I didn't mean to hurt you/I  
  
'What, you think that I'm lying to you?' Harry asked, suddenly hurt and outraged.  
  
II heard the words come out  
  
I felt that I would die  
  
It hurt so much to hurt you/I  
  
'That's not ... Harry!' Hermione exclaimed. 'That is not what I meant!'  
  
'Then what did you mean?' He demanded, his voice raising as he looked at her with pain in his eyes.  
  
'It's just that ... just ...' she begun, but didn't appear to be able to put her sentence together as she let her tears fall from her eyes.  
  
IThen you look at me  
  
You're not shouting anymore  
  
You're silently broken/I  
  
Ron got up and left the room, cursing as he went. Harry looked down at his shoes again. He felt alone. He thought that he could trust his friends to stand by his side no matter what, after all, isn't that what friends are for?  
  
II'd give anything now To keep those words from you Each time I say something I regret I cry I don't wanna lose you but somehow I know that you will never leave me  
  
Cos you were made for me  
  
Somehow I'll make you see  
  
How happy you make me I can't live this life without you by my side I need you to survive/I  
  
Hermione continued to look at Harry, she knew she had hurt him, she hadn't meant to. She got up and walked to where he was, sitting down next to him, she pulled him into an embrace. He didn't respond in the slightest. To which she hadn't expected him to, he never had before, why would he now. Especially given the circumstances. She let go and opened her mouth to begin to say something to him when he stood up and began to walk away.  
  
'Just... just don't,' was all he said.  
  
She got up to follow him in protest but he turned and glared at her.  
  
'Just stay away from me.' He whispered hoarsely looking into her eyes.  
  
Now they were both crying.  
  
ISo stay with me  
  
You'll look in my eyes And I'm screaming inside That I'm sorry/I  
  
Harry didn't want to see Hermione like this; it made him feel even worse than he already did. Especially when he had realised, that all Hermione meant by what she said was that she was worried about him. IShe always has been like that,/I he thought, Ialways worrying about me./I He smiled slightly, before walking over to the beautiful girls shaking form with her head hung low. Now he felt bad for making her feel bad.  
  
As he reached her, he gently pushed some lose strands of her hair out of her face as he lifted her face towards his.  
  
'I'm sorry, please forgive me?' He whispered as he stepped closer to her.  
  
IAnd you forgave me again  
  
You're my one true friend And I never meant to hurt you/I  
  
He leaned in and planted as soft gentle kiss on her lips.  
  
AN: what d'ya think? Please RR. Also, please check out (and register at) my HP forums! Magick/a or E-MAIL ME!!! stargirl14bigpond.com Love you, Millie 


End file.
